DE 100 33 661 A1 discloses a drive for a mixing drum in which a driving motor drives an internal bull gear of a planetary step, the outer bull gear of which forms the output and drives the mixing drum. The mixing drum is rotatably mounted by way of a bearing in the housing that is supported by a bearing bracket. The bearing is designed as a spherical roller bearing in order to compensate for motions between the bearing bracket and the mixing drum. Since the drum develops both an axial and a radial force component, which act upon the spherical roller bearing, due to the weight of its content and the installation angle, the row of spherical roller bearings which, in addition, has to absorb the axial force of the mixing drum, is further strained, which leads to an enlargement of the spherical roller bearing in order to provide the bearing with a design that is reliable in operation.
It is the object of the invention to create a drive for a mixing drum, which drives and pivotally supports the mixing drum and herewith compensates, in a safe way, for motions between the mixing drum and around the bearing bracket, wherein the drive should have a compact design.